


Heart On A Sleeve

by omfgjustkiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgjustkiss/pseuds/omfgjustkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were said. <br/>It gets awkward. <br/>It gets uncomfortable. <br/>It gets sad. <br/>It might get happy. (Not sure yet.) </p>
<p>But it's Johnlock so let's just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting a multiple chapter fic. Never done that before so bear with me.

John stared in silence. Words escaped him. There was nothing he could think to say. He could see Sherlock shifting uncomfortably in front of him. Clearly the silence was not helping the situation. John cleared his throat, just to make any kind of noise to break the silence. 

Sherlock's expression turned to one of sadness. And while his deductive skills about John had been called into question, the sadness wasn't about _that_. It wasn't from the head, it was from the heart. Ugh, _sentiment_. How very bothersome. 

John could feel an uncomfortable tension rising between them. Anger? Sadness, maybe? Nothing... _sexual_ , anyway. John cringed inwardly with that thought. Is Sherlock even capable of sexual tension? No, definitely not. He's not into sex. He's more... intellectual. His version of a relationship is probably verbal. No physical contact with each other. Just words. Very formal. And probably involving some kind of a legal contract. Although, _technically_ , that is what a marriage certificate is...?

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, JOHN!" The silence was obliterated. John's thoughts snapped back to the present situation and he saw that Sherlock's eyes were wet, and emotion pouring out of him. It was very strange to see Sherlock looking anything but smug. Not while they weren't in the middle of a case, anyway. John had only seen Sherlock acting sad for professional reasons; getting close to a witness or distracting a security guard. Never in real life. Never with genuine emotion. For a while, John didn't even know whether Sherlock was actually capable of feeling genuine emotion. Well, not until now anyway.

Sherlock's breathing was unsteady. He was shaking. He wasn't used to this. Vulnerability was terrifying.

John didn't know what to say. He wanted to rewind back to fifteen minutes ago to when they were just reading the papers with a cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thirty minutes before...

"John, have you seen my gun?" 

John looked up from behind his paper at Sherlock, who was rifling through the piles of papers and books on his desk. 

"No," replied John. He didn't even want to ask why. 

Sherlock rummaged some more before finally giving up. He slumped into his chair, frustrated. He looked over to John who was still hidden behind his paper. 

"You don't care?" 

John glanced up at Sherlock with a questioning look. 

"I don't care? Care about what?"

"You don't care that I can't find the gun?"

"Sherlock, have you seen the state of this room?" John nodded to the various piles of junk. "No wonder you can't find it. I honestly don't understand how you can work like this." He returned back to his paper.

Sherlock pouted. "I know where everything is-"

"Except your gun."

"Except my gun."

"And your cigarettes."

"They're in my shoe."

"Are they?"

"Yes."

" _Are they?_ "

"Yes, John, they ar-" Sherlock's eyes went wide. "You didn't?"

John smirked. "I did"

Sherlock leapt up and ran directly to his usual hiding place for his cigarettes and much to his dismay, it was empty. 

John couldn't help but be amused at the frustration on Sherlock's face. It was for his own good. He knew that Sherlock would hate him for it, but it had to be done.

"Well, I will just buy some more."

"Nope. I've blacklisted you from all the local shops."

"I'll go to Brighton."

John sighed, closed his paper and looked up at a very frowny Sherlock.

"How about some tea instead?"


End file.
